


Dramatic

by StarRoseColors



Series: Together AU [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Red Son is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Red Son and MK are leaving DBK's side, and they need a perfect way to tell Sun Wukong.AKA, Red Son is dramatic and while MK loves and supports him, he has his limits.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: Together AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Dramatic

“I’m not doing this.”

“Sweetheart, do you know how much it took to drag up this chair up a mountain with monkeys full prepared to throw things at you?”

“They weren’t-” MK took another glance at the monkeys that watched them from the shadows. They had been watching since they had arrived on the shores of Flower Fruit Mountain. On second look, they _did_ look ready to throw something. “Your lap’s bony.” he said instead. “And we’re not even sure when they’ll come.”

Red angled the chair again. “Do you think the lighting’s good at this angle?” he said, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s point.

MK decided to give up. “It looks great.”

“Wonderful!” Red sat down. He tried a few different poses before settling on leaning back, legs stretched out. He looked like a spoiled rotten prince- which was probably what he was going for. (Excluding the spoiled part.) He patted his lap.

MK tried one last point. “Is this absolutely the best way to tell Sun Wukong that we want in on defeating your parents?”

“Really?”

The two looked over. The Monkey King stood at the entrance of the hollow, sunlight outlining him. MK bit on his lip to resist the squeal that wanted to come out- deep down, he was still a bit of a Monkey King fanboy.

Instead, he awkwardly waved.


End file.
